


Coming out

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter comes out to his parents.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Coming out

Peter quietly opened the front door. He wasn’t the type of kid who snuck out and lied to his parents normally, but he’d been asked to come out by someone. So he did.

 _Obviously_ , he couldn’t tell his parents. That would be ridiculous. 

Peter pushed the door shut and winced at the slight bang it made. He would’ve gone out his window in normal circumstances, but it would be so much easier to explain why he was going out the door instead of the window.

Especially considering his parents didn’t know he was Spider-Man.

As quickly as he could, Peter ran out the building and down the road, towards his destination.

—

“Do we care that Peter just left?” Tony asked lazily from Steves arms. 

”We should probably yell or something when he comes back.” Steve replied as he put his sketch book on the coffee table. 

Tony chuckled. “Fri? Let us know if Pete gets in trouble. He’s a big boy now.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I think we should be more worried.” 

“Go on then.”

Steve let out a laugh and pushed Tony from his arms. He got up and made his way into the kitchen, Tony trailing behind.

”What do you reckon he’s doing?” 

—

What was Peter doing? This was so stupid and he knew that. He had been waiting for 30 minutes now and he wasn't sure if he should just give up or wait.

Peter had never been on a date before.

Let alone one at 11pm with a boy. 

He was freaking out. 

And now his date was an hour late and Peter was shivering and upset and confused. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to go on his date.

But his date wasn’t here.

”Hey kid.” 

Peter turned around and felt his whole body relax. Tony was standing by his car with Steve, looking worried.

Peter ran into Tony’s arms before bursting into tears. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Tony looked at Steve and kissed the top of his son’s head. “Lets get you home.”

—

Steve wrapped a blanket around Peter’s shoulders and sat down next him. Tony perched on an armrest. 

“Why’d you leave without telling us, Pete?”

Peter mumbled something that neither men heard. 

“Gotta speak up, kid.” Tony told him gently.

”I had a date.” He whispered a little louder into his lap.

Tony grinned at Steve who rolled his eyes at his husband.

”That’s great! Who’s the lucky lady?”

”Wasn’t.” He muttered. “Didn’t show up.”

Steve frowned. “They stood you up.”

Peter didn’t say anything, leaving the answer to become obvious.

Tony came and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Sorry kid.”

”S’okay. He’s a dick anyway.” Peter said quietly.

Before Steve could say anything, Tony shot him a _‘this is not the time to correct his language’_ look. 

So Steve said “He?” instead.

Peter gulped. He should not have said that. Why did he say that?

“Is that why you didn’t tell us?” Steve asked and Tony chuckled lightly.

Peter frowned and stood up, pushing them away. “It’s not funny!” He moved to other side of the room.

”I know, I wasn’t laughing at you Pete, I promise.” Tony apologised. 

Peter shrugged but made no move to sit down. “You’re mad.”

Steve shook his head. “No Peter. Look at me and your dad. We’re both boys, right?”

He lifted his head. “Guess so. But I like girls too. That’s weird.”

Tony couldn’t believe what his boy was saying. “I like girls too, kid.” 

“Really?” Peter’s voice was little and so full of hope.

It was like his internalised biphobia had completely blocked out the fact that one of the most important people in his life was bisexual.

Tony nodded and took a small step forward. He didn't want to upset Peter anymore. 

Peter sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired.”

Steve smiled. “Come on then, it’s very late.”

As Steve and Tony said goodnight to Peter, they made sure to tell him that they’d love him forever, no matter what. 


End file.
